The Woven Gladiator
by silverwell
Summary: A midlander woman in the Gladiator's Guild with little interest in her own race finds herself in an intimidating situation with the Weaver's Guild leader. Rate M for mature and adult content.


I'm strange, I guess. I never had much of an interest in men of my own race. Midlanders just seem too... I dont know, scrawny? And Highlanders? They're just the same, only on stilts.  
I've lived in Ul'dah all my life and pretty much grew up in the Gladiator's Guild. Mylla always seemed to wanna be my surrogate mom or sister since my parents died before I could remember their faces, though she couldnt be more than seven years older than me.

I've bedded a few times. A Miqo'te fellow and an Elezen a couple of times to my surprise. I guess I made a good impression on him the first time around, he returned. That was the last I saw of him. The cat-ears didnt seem interested after the first time, and I've only seen him in passing since.  
The Roes? I wish. Frankly, I'm just too intimidated. They're huge, giants even. They look like they could do some serious damage, and I'm making an understatement.

Mylla wanted me to take a requesition of buckles and straps, along with a coinpurse, to the weaver's guild, and no side trips to the Quicksand for a drink. I was to go strait to the other guild and return before dark. Easier said, the sun was touching the horizon by the looks of the shadows on the buildings.  
So I ran, pausing a few times to catch my breath. I wondered if Mylla realised just how far apart the guilds were. I eventually just gave up and walked the rest of the last few blocks. As I approached the main doors, I remembered Mylla mentioning the guildmaster, Redolent Rose. The name couldnt be mistaken for anything but Roegadyn. At least, I've never met any other race with a name like a Roe's. What did Mylla say about him? Something about his age?

Inside, I was asked to sit and wait for the guildmaster to hand over the requisition. Apparently, he handled them personally. I've only met him a few times when Mylla needed other things from his guild, and I guess he helped us out when we were younger. He was always nice to me, a little more so the last time I had to come by a few moons ago. Why Mylla always sent me, I dont know. I was never told and never had asked.  
A large Lohengarde with light pink skin and a dark overcoat stood on a platform, eyeing everyone else as they were finishing their things or putting stuff away. Typical Rose, he always looked like he loved that spot. He caught me staring at him a few times, each time I'd glance away sheepishly. A few were left tidying up when he made his way over to me, smiling warmly, "Good evening, miss Valery. How may I help you today?"

I leaned back in the chair, silent for a moment. He struck me in a peculiar way this evening that's hard to describe. "Y-yes," I finally stammered, blushing lightly. I held up the paper, "A requisition. From Mylla, the Gladiator's Guild."  
"Ah, I see," Rose replied. He didnt take the paper and instead waved for me to follow, "Come, I prefer to take care of business in the back this late."

I followed him to the office down the hall. He was talking about how well the guild was doing while he pulled off his tall hat, revealing his pale pink scalp. He must have heard me chuckle, because he turned around quizzically, and grinned before resuming the short walk. My cheeks burned, and I doubt he couldnt have missed it.  
Rose sat at the table and I handed him the paper and coinpurse. He weighed the purse idly in one palm as he read the requisition. With a smile, he sat the things on the table and looked back at me. My heart skipped a beat.

"Miss Valery-" "Just 'Valery'." I blushed warmly, turning my eyes away to the thick cot in a corner. Does he -live- here? How devoted.  
"Valery," Rose began again. "You seem uneasy tonight."  
"I'm fine." I've always been a bad liar. Rose grinned, knowingly, folding his arms over his chest. What big arms he has...

When I didnt continue, he sighed softly. Rose grasped my hands, pulling me closer. "If there's something on your mind, you know you can talk to me." He chuckled, "You were quite the little talker when you were younger."  
"That was long ago. I'm almost twenty summers now." I was defensive.

Rose looked hurt briefly and didnt say anything for a moment. I wanted to leave, but those hands were around mine. He held them loosely, I could just pull away and leave, but I didnt. "I havent seen you in a while, I feared I might have said something wrong." I stared at him, into those eyes.  
"I-" I stammered. Was I so oblivious last time, I didnt catch onto his words or the way he talked or behaved? I'm horrible with most subtleties.

He leaned in and gingerly kissed my lips. That certainly was strait forward enough, I froze for several heartbeats. When I didnt respond, Rose hesitated, sighed and let my hands go. He looked like a puppy that just got kicked and apologized.  
But that kiss, it said something. No, it -stirred- something. "Rose," I spoke so softly, I didnt think he heard me. He looked back at me and I returned the kiss passionately. He wrapped his arms around me and I was glad I forgot my usual armor. His embrace was just... well, it felt lovely. As lovely as finding a rose in the desert.

My arms wrapped around his large neck and I buried my nose in him. I learned why he was called Redolent Rose, being so close, he smelled wonderful. Like a fragrant rose.  
My front and thighs touched against his torso and I could feel his crotch bulge. He whispered my name and spoke something in ancient Roe. His voice was laced with lust, and I guess it was a sweet nothing.

Rose slid his hands up my back, palms warming my skin as he explored. I sighed shakily, kissing his neck. He returned the kiss on my forehead, releasing me from the hug enough to explore my front.  
Those huge hands, how they undid my bra I dont know. His hands found my breasts and pawed needily. I slipped my shirt and bra off, and Rose suckled one of my tits. He shivered as I groaned into his ear.

His suckling paused and he traced kisses over my shoulders as I groped his breeches. "Hurry," his sucked in a breath, pulling his overcoat and shirt off. "I'm trying." I finally undid the knot, and he bulged more with the extra room.  
Rose got to his feet, leaning over to drop his pants. He was very large and I had a feeling he wasnt quite done getting bigger. While he guided me to the thick cot, I loosened my pants and stepped out of them when they dropped.

Rose sat before me and I got on my knees. He explored my skin, elliciting groans from me when he returned to suckling, teasing my other tit with a finger. Pulling me to his lap, I wrapped my legs around him, my heat hungry for him.  
He moaned softly as he pushed in slowly. I gasped loudly, hugging him close. He was huge, and I nearly came when he entered. I massaged his cock and Rose whispered more sweet nothings, "I need you."

He laid back on the cot, pushing up in me. I rocked on him, groaning greedily as he hit my spot. He held my ass, and he just drove me crazy, pushing in me and his lips on my breast.  
I swore Rose knew his way around in a woman. Not that there was a lot to explore, but it's the way he moved in me. I held his head, my groans intensifying as he hit another spot deeper in.

He bucked into me, lips releasing my tit to ellicit a lustful growl. The movement made me come and I muffled yelling his name in his neck. The warmth that flooded in me felt like it warmed my whole body as we stayed where we were, breathing heavily.  
"Oh, Val," Rose whispered, rubbing his thumbs over my thighs. I kissed his head and slowly slid off him, laying on my side and snuggling him. He wrapped me in his arms and I felt like I was home for the first time in my life.

I kissed his chin and the next thing I remember is waking up in the morning, still wrapped in his arms. He was gazing up at the early shadows, and when I stirred, he looked down at me and kissed my lips.  
"Good morning," he whispered.


End file.
